Marvel Database:Links
Deze pagina is er speciaal voor om een centrale lokatie te maken voor alle grote sites die te maken hebben met comics op internet! Er zijn twee grote secties, specifiek voor Marvel onderwerpen en andere comic onderwerpen. Deze sites moeten wel het doel van de MDP dienen. Om misverstanden te voorkomen is deze site niet toegankelijk voor iedereen. Dat wil niet zeggen dat we jullie bijdragen niet waarderen, stuur je suggestie voor een link naar ons op...zoveel je kunt! Wees er wel zeker van dat de links relevant zijn voor de MDP en geschikt zijn voor alle leeftijden, sinds de site word bekeken hebben we bezoekers van 8 tot 88 jaar!Wanneer je een link opstuurt vermeld er dan ook de beste categorie bij...Geen dublikaten aub! KlIK HIER OM EEN LINK OP TE STUREN ---- Specifiek voor Marvel Opgedragen aan individuele karakters * Beetle Site, The - Not THOSE Beatles, but rather the Marvel character, Beetle! * Daredevil Resource - A pretty great site about DD. * Doctor Strange Sanctum Sanctorum - Everyones favourite sorcerer! * Iron Man 12 - One of the best Iron Man pages on the net! * The Nova Prime Page - A fantastic page dedicated to Nova Prime! * The Punisher Archives - A comprehensive Punisher site. * Silver Surfer Site - All about Silver Surfer. (and Galactus) * Spider-Fan.org - A great Spidey fansite. * Alaph.com's Spider-Man page - A well made Spider-Man fansite. * Amazing Spider-Man info - This site is very comprehensive! * TaskmasterSite.Com - The only comprehnsive website on the internet dedicated to Marvel's Taskmaster! * Thanos Fansite - A great site about the world of Thanos. ---- Sites opgedragen aan teams Nederlanstalige sites * Fantastic Four - Mooie Nederlandstalige site opgedragen aan de FF. * Ocean X - Nederlandse fansite van X-Karakters door "Rayeye" Engelstalige sites * Alpha Flight Index, The - Those crazy canucks! * Alpha Zone - Another great site dedicated to the best Canadian super-hero team! * AlphaFlight.net - A great resource on Alpha Flight. * Avengers Assemble! - Everything you ever wanted to know about the avengers. * Avengers Forever.org - Everything else you ever wanted to know about the avengers. * Avengers Forever.net - Everything ELSE you ever wanted to know about the avengers, with Italian translations! * Big Hero 6 - The Japanese team-extraordinaire! * FF Plaza - A great site about the one and only Fantastic Four. * Uncanny X-Men - A very good site dedicated to the Uncanny X-Men. * The Danger Room - Another great site for X-Men news and Information. ---- Fan sites NL * Site met heel veel Nederlande covers gemaakt door Peter Kroon VS * Crimson Comics Collection - Liam's fan-site, check it out! * Marvel Sigs Site - A great site all about forum signatures! (Marvel Specific) ---- Fan-Art sites * Hulk Library - The Fan-Art section dedicated to the Hulk. ---- Forum sites NL * Marvelforum.nl Gezellig forum over alles wat maar met Marvel te maken heeft VS * The Comic Boards - A great place to discuss comics and comic related material! (No registration required) * Comic Book Resources - A Comic book forum community. * EMarvel - Forums, News and more Marvel info. * Marvel RP - A great site for role-playing as Marvel characters! * Marvel Vs. DC Boards - A forums-only site where superhero fans can discuss Marvel Vs. DC. * Online X-Men RPG - An RPG for X-Men fans. (Many characters still available. Own Characters not accepted, Canon only.) ---- Game sites * X-Men: Legends - The newest game available related to Marvel, available for the major consoles and PC. * Ultimate Spider-Man, Official Game Site - Looks like a fantastic game. Reviews call it the most advanced Spider-Man game yet! ---- Informatieve sites NL * Site met heel veel Nederlandse Covers gemaakt door Peter Kroon VS * Official Marvel Website - Needs no introduction... * Attack of the second stringers - All about the guys you have forgotten! * Bring on the Bad Guys - All about our beloved Marvel villains. * Children of the Atom - A good resource for many different topics. * Collected Edition - Marvel news and reviews at a glance. * M.A.P. - The Marvel Atlas Project. * Marvel Chronology Project - Dedicated to put the Marvel Universe in order... Chronologically. * Marvel Directory - A fantastic Marvel resource. * Marvel Guide - Another great resource filled with information on the Marvel Universe. (aka An Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe) * Marvel Infinity Index - A very thourough site of everything you need to know about the histories of Marvel characters and more! * Marvel Megasite - A very nice spin-off of the Superman Megasite. A great source of Marvel news! * Marvel Universe Appendix - A very comprehensive list of Marvel characters. * Mutatis Mutandis (Mutant High) - A great information resource! * Superhero Database - A really beautiful database of information! * Ulitmate Central - Site dedicated to the 'ultimate' series from Marvel. ---- Sites voor Marvel afbeeldingen * Comic Seek - Home to the Visual Character Index. ---- Marvel Films * Ant-Man (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Avengers, The (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Black Panther (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Blade (on DVD) * Blade 2 (on DVD) * Blade 3 (on DVD) * Captain America (Pre-Production, slated for 2007 release) * Cloak & Dagger (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Daredevil (on DVD) * Daredevil 2 (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Deathlok (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Dr. Strange (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Elektra (on DVD) * Fantastic Four (on DVD December 6th, 2005) * Fantastic Four 2 (Contracted to be completed by 2017) * Fantastic Four 3 (Contracted to be completed by 2017) * Ghost Rider (Completed Filming in Australia, Theatrical Release July 14th, 2006) * Hawkeye (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Hulk (on DVD) * Hulk 2 (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Iron Fist (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Iron-Man (Pre-Production, slated for 2007 release) * Luke Cage (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Magneto (Unconfirmed) * Man-Thing (on DVD) * Nick Fury (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Power Pack (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Punisher (on DVD) * Punisher 2 (Pre-Production, slated for 2006 release) * Shang-Chi (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Silver Surfer (Unconfirmed) * Spider-Man (on DVD) * Spider-Man 2 (on DVD) * Spider-Man 3 (Pre-Production, Theatrical Release May 4th, 2007) * Spider-Man 4 (Planning phase, no known dates) * Spider-Man 5 (Planning phase, no known dates) * Spider-Man 6 (Planning phase, no known dates) * Sub-Mariner (Pre-Production, no dates available) * Wolverine (Pre-Production, slated for 2007 release) * X-Men (on DVD) * X-Men 2 (on DVD) * X-Men 3 (Theatrical Release May 26th, 2006) ---- Sites voor Marvel medewerkers * Ditko Looked Up - The most comprehensive site on the net about the one and only Steve Ditko, by expert Blake Bell. ---- Niet specifiek voor Marvel Forum sites * TV Show Boards - A community that loves to talk about TV. Including TV shows and movies starring Marvel characters. (No registration required) ---- Game sites * City of Heroes - A great MMORPG superhero game. ---- Informatieve sites * Comic Book Database - This site allows you to look up your favorite characters, artists, writers, or comic book series. * Comic Book Legal Defense Fund - To protect free speech in comics. * StashMyComics.com - Our official partner for online comic collection management and tracking. ---- Speciale dank voor 'mattbib' from the Comic Book Resources forums for compiling such a fantistic list all in one place!